


Blood Magic

by fallon_ash



Category: The Dresden Files (TV), Valentine (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"There are two bullet holes in her chest sluggishly leaking dark blood, and the remnants of a broken mirror behind her, and there is no way she would be getting up right now if she were mortal."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Dresden: _"You sound like a 30s gangster's moll."_  
>  Bianca: _"I was a 30s gangster's moll."_  
>  ~ _The Dresden Files_ 1x05 _Bad Blood_
> 
> The vampire mythology is taken best I could from the TV show, and then filled in with random details I've stolen from other vamp myths – therefore quite inconsistent with the novels; I haven't read them and it seemed too daunting a task to get it right just from reading summaries online. Might as well create my own.

During Prohibition Grace suddenly finds herself out West, by herself. The 20s are good to her. Grace was the first one to admit that she couldn't always be counted on to keep up as fashion changed over time, but Flapper and Grace Valentine got on like a house on fire, and Grace finds herself in the company of those with access to the best parties and the best liquor. And then the Depression happens, and Grace realizes that she has a certain security where she is, leading mostly her own life but showing up regularly enough on the arm of Bentley, gangster extraordinaire, to be included in his protected circle. Sure, he and his crew do despicable things, but Grace has seen far worse, and the underworld is the best place for shiny, exciting things, and Grace does like shiny, exciting things. It's not like she can't spare a few years until this blows over.

The shoot-out takes them by surprise. A friendly meeting between rivals at the neighborhood speakeasy is crashed by a new-comer on the scene, and bullets fly in all directions. Grace takes one in the shoulder, through-and-through, then one in the stomach and stays down as she listens to a saddening number of bodies thudding to the ground around her and finally two sets of fleeing footsteps. She lies still for a while longer, giving her body a few more moments to start healing, and making sure no-one sees her walk away more or less unaffected from two gunshot wounds. She'll still need to get the bullet out, and it'll be a couple of days before she's entirely healed, but she'll be fine.

She is slowly getting to her feet, carefully moving her shoulders and pressing a hand against the now only slowly seeping wound in her belly, when she notices another woman in a similar predicament, pulling herself up on the other side of the bar. Her black dress is torn in places and there are glass shards in her curly black hair catching the light fom the few unbroken light bulbs in the room. There are two bullet holes in her chest sluggishly leaking dark blood, and the remnants of a broken mirror behind her, and there is no way she would be getting up right now if she were mortal.

They stare at each other, apparently equally surprised at the other's presence. Running into other deities or beings of power happens occasionally, but Grace can usually sense the light magic. She gets nothing from this woman, which probably means dark magic, but that doesn't have to mean evil, just different, so Grace takes a chance.

"I'm Grace, originally known as Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love." It's not like it's hard to find her if one knows to look for her.

The other woman hesitates for a moment, then says, "Bianca. Vampire, Red Court."

Imagine that. "Shall we get out of here?"

Bianca nods, then she stumbles on her feet. "I need to feed."

Grace looks around, there are warm bodies everywhere, blood spreading across the hardwood floor, but Bianca shakes her head. "It only works if they're alive."

Grace moves across the room, gets Bianca's arm around her shoulders, supporting her waist, and they move outside and into the nearest dark alley. Sirens are already heard in the distance from several directions, closing in quickly.

"Where to?"

Bianca is fading fast. "Need to feed."

"Will I do?"

Bianca stares at her. "I... I've lost too much blood, it would kill you."

Grace laughs softly into Bianca's ear. "I'm a Goddess. You're gonna have to work a little harder than that to kill me. I just don't know if it will work."

Bianca coughs up some blood, spits it onto the ground, then lifts Grace's wrist to her nose to sniff the skin there. "It'll work."

First they need shelter, though. Turns out Bianca has small apartment in a building not far away. Grace practically has to carry her the last bit up the stairs.

When the door closes behind them Bianca uses the last of her strength to push Grace back against the wall, then with effort, she stops herself.

"Are you sure?"

Grace can sense Bianca's fluttering heartbeat, hear her ragged breaths, and the other woman's powerful need is already healing her faster than she'd expected, the scab on her shoulder is itching to come off. Grace presses her fingers to her belly, finds the bullet just beneath the surface of the skin, winces as she presses it out then drops it to the floor. "Yes."

The sensation of Bianca's fangs elongating into her neck is like nothing she's ever felt – and there are few things in pleasure or in pain that is news to a Goddess of Love with several thousand years of life experience. This is both pain and pleasure, the initial pin-prick in her neck giving way to a rush of pleasure flowing across her skin, but below that a deeper pain, as her blood is forcibly sucked out of her body.

Bianca grows stronger, though, and her pleasure strengthens as well, and Grace can almost sense it as it pulses off her in bright waves. And Bianca's pleasure and passion heals Grace, replenishing her blood as Bianca draws it out of her body, the healing power feeding back into Bianca.

Before long, both their wounds are healed, and Bianca is just lazily tracing her fangs over the veins in Grace's neck, a kiss here, a bite there, and Grace's fingers are tangled in Bianca's curls, tugging her up to her face for a real kiss that seems to go on forever, until they're both having trouble standing.

"You have a bed somewhere?"

Bianca nods, her eyes very dark, and takes Grace's hand to lead her further into the apartment. She doesn't bother with lights, just pushes Grace back on a soft surface, and then she's straddling her. Grace normally doesn't let just anyone top her, but Bianca is new and exciting, and Grace is too turned on to bother with such formalities. She just pulls Bianca closer, arches her back up into Bianca's hands. There's tearing of clothes after that, and Grace loses track of events, only that there is skin and teeth and sharp nails, and Bianca thwarts every halfhearted attempt she makes at getting the upper hand back. This only makes Grace lose herself more. Bianca doesn't have much control either, handling Grace's body roughly as she frantically tries to be everywhere at once, until her fingers are inside Grace, three or four, Bianca's tongue on her clitoris, and Grace is so close, she only has time for a moment's intense frustration as Bianca's mouth leaves her, before her entire world explodes in brilliant colors as Bianca sinks her teeth into the sensitive inside of Grace's upper thigh.

When Grace finally comes down Bianca is sitting next to her, smugly sucking her fingers clean, and it finally gives Grace the incentive to make a wholehearted bid for control. With the adrenaline rush of an orgasm heavy in her, she finds the strength to flip Bianca onto her stomach, settling over her buttocks, and making sure she stays there, even when she struggles.

Grace leans forward, licks Bianca's neck, sinks her fingers in her hair and twisting her head sharply to the side to whisper, "My turn," into her ear. She gets the pleasure of feeling a shiver run through Bianca's entire body.

Bianca is already close, though, so Grace doesn't get to play as much as she would have liked to, but she slides further down, pushes Bianca's legs apart, entering her from behind. When she's certain Bianca won't try to flip her any longer, she eases off her so she can move up beside her. She pulls out of Bianca, replacing her fingers with her thumb so she can reach her clit and leans over to bite Bianca's shoulder. Hard.

The coppery taste of blood in her mouth where her teeth have broken the skin is immensely satisfying, the taste of the dark magic that flows in Bianca's blood curious and stinging, and she worries the wound with her teeth and tongue and lips as she flicks faster and faster over Bianca's clit. It's only moments until Bianca makes a keening sound into the pillow as she comes.

They lie cuddled into each other, catching their breath. Bianca lazily examines the bloody spots on Grace's body, where the skin is now perfectly healed underneath.

"How does it work for you?"

Grace shrugs. "I'm the Goddess of Love. Love, passion, lust, it strengthens me. What you feel when you feed is some of the most passionate things I've felt."

"Huh. Well, your blood is the most powerful I've ever drunk. Will this feeling last?"

"For a little while. Not forever. Our blood may be more powerful than mortals, but the magic is still tied to me. It won't make you a god."

"I'll take this. Can we do this again?"

Grace stares at her, wild eyes and tousled hair, pale skin with blue veins, the dark magic making Grace's skin tingle. She has to use all her willpower to keep her hands off her. "Absolutely."


End file.
